kamenrwfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Wizard
is a Japanese tokusatsu drama in Toei Company's Kamen Rider Series, being the fourteenth series in the Heisei period run and the twenty-third overall. Trademarks on the title were filed by Toei in June 21, 2012. It began airing on September 2, 2012, joining '' and then in the Super Hero Time line-up following the finale of Kamen Rider Fourze. With Wizard finished, Kamen Rider Gaim joined Kyoryuger as part of Super Hero Time. Tsuyoshi Kida is the series' main screenwriter. Story A mysterious ceremony held on the day of a solar eclipse released demons called Phantoms into the world. Haruto Soma, a survivor of the ritual, obtains mystical powers and receives the WizarDriver belt and Wizard Rings from a mysterious White Wizard, so he may protect the hopes of the people, as Kamen Rider Wizard. Later on, a man named Kosuke Nitoh appears as the "ancient wizard" Kamen Rider Beast to feed on the Phantom's magical power to survive and becomes both a rival and ally to Haruto. Characters Magician Riders Movie-exclusive Novel only Allies *Koyomi Fueki *Shunpei Nara *Rinko Daimon *Shigeru Wajima Inner Phantoms *WizarDragon *Beast Chimera Other *Donut Shop Hungry *Chief of Police *Masanori Kizaki *Beel J. Stag *Shiina All Riders |Philip / Shotaro Hidari |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Accel |Ryu Terui |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider OOO |Eiji Hino |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: teal; "|Kamen Rider Birth |Shintaro Goto |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: Magenta; "|Kamen Rider Decade |Tsukasa Kadoya |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Kiva |Wataru Kurenai |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Den-O |Momotaros |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Kabuto |Souji Tendou |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: purple; "|Kamen Rider Hibiki |Hitoshi Hidaka |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: DarkBlue; "|Kamen Rider Blade |Kazuma Kenzaki |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Faiz |Takumi Inui |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Ryuki |Shinji Kido |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: Gold; "|Kamen Rider Agito |Shouichi Tsugami |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Kuuga |Yusuke Godai |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider 1 |Takeshi Hongo |} * * * * Villains Phantoms *Chief Phantoms *Ghouls (henchmen) *Minor Phantoms **Minotauros **Hellhound **Caitsìth **Gnome **Gargoyle **Valkyrie **Lizardman **Manticore **Hydra **Beelzebub **Weretiger **Spriggan **Legion **Bogy **Argus **Raum **Bahamut **Sylphi **Sphinx **Siren **Arachne **Khepri **Ogre *Unreleased Phantoms **Jabberwock **Cyclops **Jörmungandr **Hekatonkheir **Bandersnatch **Mayu Inamori's Phantom **Yuzuru Ijima's Phantom **Gigantes **Masahiro Yamamoto's Phantom Others *Space Shocker *Amadum Neutral *Space Ironmen *Emperor Maya *Captain of the Imperial Guard Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : IZAM * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider Wizard: Neo Actor, Vol. 19 * Kamen Rider Wizard (extreme martial arts): Hyper Hobby, June 2013 * Kamen Rider Beast, White Wizard, Phoenix, Wiseman: Toei Hero Max, Vol. 44 * Kamen Rider Mage: Uchusen, Vol. 141 * Medusa: Tomokazu Miki no Radio Big Bang, October 29, 2012 * Gremlin, Kamen Rider Beast (understudy): Kamen Rider Wizard Character Book: Magic Starts Notes *With 53 episodes in total (including 2 post-finale episodes which serve as the TV special), Kamen Rider Wizard is considered the longest Heisei-era Rider series in history, beating Kamen Rider Agito's record of 51 episodes. If the specials didn't count as episodes, however, then Wizard's episode count record would have been tied with Agito's. *In this title series, the Kamen Rider is often called as "'''Magicians'", safe for a crossover movies. References External links *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/wizard ''Kamen Rider Wizard] at TV Asahi *[http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/wizard Kamen Rider Wizard] at Toei TV